Taming The Chaos Slayer
by FangirlBoop
Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by the Chaos dragon, Acnologia. Instead of being his bright cheerful self, Natsu turns dark and cold. That is until a certain celestial mage joins the guild. (Extremely OOC) *Updates every 2-3 days* (NaLu)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

* * *

The black dragon crashed into the chaotic town. Acnologia smirked at the death and destruction. Most of the humans were dead or sitting in agony. However, one kid stood out to the chaos dragon. It was a young boy, with _pink_ spiky hair. The blue and black dragon lashed his tail as he approached the shaking child. It seemed unharmed by his attack.

"Hey, you damn brat" the dragon hissed. The boy looked up with tear-filled eyes. Seeing the dragon, the boy's eyes widened, and he backed up. "What's your name?" Acnologia asked, trying to hide his joy from the destruction. The boy muttered something, that went unheard to his ears. "Speak up or I'll kill you., he said calmly.

The boy stood up and called out his name respectfully "Natsu Dragneel". ' _He might just do perfectly.'_

The dragon smirked. "Unless you want to die brat, you're coming with me". The black and blue dragon picked up Natsu in his claw. "Your new name is Natsu Dragoon. Understand brat?" Acnologia grumbled. The young child smiled at the larger being, as the dragon flew off into the sky.

* * *

*Months Later*

"Wake up you brat!" Acnologia roared. His claw came down on a sleeping Natsu. He coughed and scrambled up. "Morning dad" the child smirked. The dragon grumbled lowly, which Natsu knew was a warning sign.

The boy quickly dodged the swipe from the dragon. He continued his attack and Natsu continued to barely dodge until another claw came and knocked Natsu to the ground. The dragon pinned him down as Natsu flailed. His claw crushed deeper into the stone as Natsu let out a small scream.

Acnologia released his claw. He stumbled up and punched the dragon. Acnologia smirked at as the small punch stung him. Natsu looked up to his father's face, which started down at him proudly. "Well done, little brat. You're ready to start Slayer training".

* * *

*1 year later*

Natsu woke before his father did. The blue and black scaled dragon rose with a grumble. His glowing white eyes stared down his son. "Sup dad" Natsu smirked. The dragon huffed. "Natsu. Today you're destroying your first human village". The chaos dragon stood up, looking down at his son.

"But dad, they're just-" he was cut off by a roar. " **Enough! You'll do as your told!"** Acnologia roared darkly, as his tail thwacked the boy to the ground. He stomped his claw down on the child. He picked him up and flew off into the sky. The boy was bleeding, bruised and scarred. But he'd follow his father'ss instructions without question.

Over the years, the son of Chaos grew to love the smell of death and destruction. Nothing made him feel better than causing pain in other beings. Every time that he did something that caused pain, his father praised him and rewarded him. His reward was not being beaten by the dragon.

However, it was in the year X777 when Natsu had destroyed a town and looked for his father. "Dad! Where are you, you overgrown lizard?" Natsu grumbled in the forest. But Natsu never found his father. It was on July 7th, year X777 when he lost his father.


	2. Chapter 1

The young child walked through the forest, looking for his father. He was walking on the same path as the Wizard Saint, Makarov. Makarov had just returned from Porlyusica's. He was walking peacefully down the path, staff in hand. He opened his eyes to see the outline of a boy. He curiously approached, and his eyes widened as he saw the scars and bruises on the child's shirtless back.

Makarov tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The boy spun around angrily and attempted to punch the guild master. "Here," Makarov said, draping his jacket over the angry child's shoulder. Makarov then transformed into a giant and picked up Natsu. "Put me down! I'll kill you! Put me down!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov ignored him, knowing the child was all bark not bite. "What's your name boy?" Makarov asked. The boy crossed his arms. "Natsu, what's it to you, ya geezer?". Makarov looked at Natsu. "I'm Master Makarov. And I'll be the leader in your new family." He explained.

Natsu squinted at the older man. "Family?" he grumbled. Makarov nodded. "Fairy Tail," Natsu smirked. He already knew of those wizard guilds, they were his favorite things of all to crush. Makarov walked what felt like an awkward silence, while Natsu dangled thinking about ways he could destroy the guild.

* * *

Makarov opened the guild doors. The adults looked over at him while the kids ran around. Makarov placed Natsu on the ground. That's when the other kids noticed him. Lisanna, Gray, and Erza approached Natsu. "Hi!" Lisanna said happily, outstretching her hand towards Natsu. "My name is Lisanna!" Natsu crossed his arms "Get away from me." He hissed.

Gray stomped towards him. "Hey, don't talk to Lisanna that way!" Gray yelled as he pulled his arm back, clenching a fist. However, Natsu was two steps ahead. His fist set aflame with dark magic. Gildarts reacted just as fast as Natsu. The young dragon slayers fiat collided with the ice-make mage's shirtless stomach.

That was the exact moment Fairy Tail's ace wrapped him in a bear hug.

The former master grit his teeth as Natsu continued to hit him. His little fists were still lit was dark magic, and each punch hurt even more. Lisanna rushed to Gray's side, while Erza looked on angrily. Natsu let out a growl, deep from his chest as his teeth sank into Gildarts' arm.

His winced which allowed the boy to escape his arms. Gildarts scowled and went to pick up the raging child. Natsu landed on two feet and shot a death-like glare to Erza. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped as Natsu breathed in. Gildarts jumped over the dragon's son as he roared his spell. **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"**.

Black magic shot out of his mouth, causing anything in its path to crumble to dust. The jet-stream aimed at Erza. The Requip mage's eyes widened as the stream of death roared forward. However, the large S-class mage jumped in front of the blast.

Gildarts stumbled back and clutched his stomach. He breathed deeply, wincing at the pain of each breath. His eyes locked with those of Natsu's- his pleasure-filled eyes.

That's when he- along with the rest of Fairy Tail- realized who Natsu truly was.

"Chaos?!" someone cried. There were more yells of the same subject. Gildarts winced.

 _So, he's the son of Acnologia_... He thought with a pain-filled grunt.

Both Gildarts and Makarov thought the same thing simultaneously:

 _This'll be more challenging then I thought_

 ** _Hi! If you see any grammetical errors please point them out so I can fix them. Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't believe he only knocked off 1,000 jewels!" a blonde mage complained as she marched down the streets of Hargeon. She continued to verbally announce her complaints under her breath.

Suddenly she was caught off guard by the sound of girls cheering. She looked over the bridge to see a large number of people swarming a man. "It's Salamander!" a brown-haired girl swooned as she ran past the blonde mage. She quickly ran down to see the Salamander. Before the swarm of girls stood a man with a tattoo above his right eye.

Her heart started beating faster when he glanced over at her. Something seemed to break her out of her trance- a cat. A blue cat that stood on two paws with something green wrapped around his neck. The mage then noticed the two rings on the Salamander's hand. She groaned in realization at the charm spells. She was about to say something to the arrogant fire wizard when someone stormed up to him. That's when she got a closer glance at the stranger.

He had salmon hair? The coloring seemed odd to the mage, as was the black cloak that covered him. The mysterious man rose a fist and punched Salamander to the ground.

She, along with the swarm of girls gasped. "Who are you?" the Salamander coughed. The cloaked-man reached down and grabbed the coughing man. The blonde mage looked on with amazed horror. She didn't even realize the cat was suddenly on her shoulder. She picked up the small cat and continued to watch the stranger beat the Salamander with ease.

"Natsu..." she looked down to see... the cat talking?! "You can talk?!" she screamed. The little cat smiled up at her. "Aye! I'm Happy!" the cat said with a flicker of his tail. "I'm Lucy" the mage smiled. She was caught off guard by a blood-curdling scream. She looked over horrified at the Salamander... who was lying on the ground dead.

The salmon-haired man turned around and marched away. "Natsu! Wait up!" Happy called as he jumped from Lucy's arms. He flew over to Natsu. Lucy hurried after Natsu and the... flying cat?! "Hey, Happy!" Lucy called. The cat turned and smiled at her. "Are you in a guild, Lushie?" Lucy shook her head, ignoring the stupid cat's nickname. The cat smiled at her.

"We're in Fairy Tail! You can join!" Happy said with a wag of his tail. Lucy's jaw dropped in amazement. Fairy Tail? her mind screamed happily. The blonde mage quickly followed the flying blue cat and cloaked stranger.

* * *

On their way to the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy attempted to talk to Natsu. "So, you're a mage in the Fairy Tail guild?". She asked, even though she knew the answer. No response. "Your name is Natsu?" she questioned. Ignored. "How long have you been in the guild?". Something that sounded like a growl emanated from the man. "What type of magic do you use?" she asked. And that's when Natsu snapped.

"Shut up!" he yelled, as he threw a dark ball of magic to the ground. "Just... shut up!" Natsu was visibly shaking with pure anger. He then scoffed and started to walk faster. Happy looked at Lucy, somewhat relieved.

The blue furred cat jumped into the mage's arms. He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it almost immediately. He looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with her.

They walked towards Magnolia in silence.

* * *

Lucy's heart beat faster at the sight of the building before her. In large letters "FAIRY TAIL" was written. She looked at Natsu, who simply breathed in and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Happy, who was sitting on Lucy's head, jumped down and walked towards the guild doors. Lucy walked forwards, as her shaking hand reached for the doors to her future.


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy's hand quivered over the door handle. She suddenly got anxious. How would they react? Would they like her? What if they didn't like her? What if- she shook her head and opened the door.

Happy floated beside her. What Lucy expected from the Fairy Tail guild was organized and peaceful... she couldn't be more wrong. When she opened the doors, it was the opposite.

People were yelling as they threw tables and chairs. A large white-haired man screamed "THROWING TABLES IS MANLY" as he threw a table at a naked raven-haired man. Said naked man put his fist on his other hand, and yelled "Ice-make: Lance!" spears seemed to _accidentally_ fly towards a scarlet-haired woman. She sat in the corner, eating her cake peacefully. The ice spear landed on the strawberry cake. Even Lucy sweat dropped as she screamed "You ruined my cake! Prepare to die!" she yelled her spell as swords flew through the room.

Lucy's eyes widened a sword flew at her. She closed her eyes, expecting the sword to pierce her. She slowly opened her eyes to see people staring at her. They looked... shocked? Scared?

Lucy watched the Fairy Tail guild watch her... until the raven-hair boy spoke. "Happy?". The cat smiled and flew next to Lucy. "Chaos is back?" the 'man' gulped. The red-haired girl marched towards her. She wore a suit of armor and blue skirt.

"Hello. My name is Erza" she said, shaking her hand. The Requip mage looked over at the blue cat, who was flying in circles above the two. "You came here with Chaos?" Erza questioned, as the cat landed on the ground. Lucy looked at Erza confused. "Aye" Happy sighed.

More of the guild members seemed to surround her. "Huh" she mumbled at the sight of the large sum of mages. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" the naked ice-make mage asked. "Gray, clothes" a voice came from the crowd. He let out a yelp as he put on his clothes. "Hurt me?" she echoed.

 _What do they mean?_ "You're not harmed in any way?" the white-haired man asked. Lucy tilted her head confused. "Who? Natsu?" half the people looked terrified just at the mention of his name, the other half whipped around as if they expected him to appear there. "Don't say his name!" Gray panicked. Erza nodded, she was among the terrified ones. Though her expression was less of that of her guildmates.

Lucy shook her head. "He didn't do anything," Lucy said slowly. The Fairy Tail mages let out a breath of relief. All except for Gray.

"Did he threaten you?" he pushed. Lucy once again shook her head. "He just yelled at me, that's all". Surprised murmuring filled the guild hall.

After some talking, a girl with long white hair leads the celestial mage to the back, where she held a large stamp in her hand. "Where would you like it?" she- Mirajane - asked. Lucy smiled and held out her hand. "Right there please!" she smiled.

Lucy couldn't believe it- she was actually going to join Fairy Tail! Mira pressed the stamp onto Lucy's hand. A calming warmth seeped from the stamp as the guild mark was placed on the face of her hand.

* * *

After a few minutes of Lucy running around happily about the mark on her hand, Mirajane walked up to her.

"Lucy, I'd suggest not getting close to Chaos".

Lucy blinked- confused "Um... why?" she questioned. Everyone in the guild seemed petrified even at the mention of the mysterious mage's name.

"He doesn't like anyone in the guild. He has put everyone in the hospital at least once." She paused as if she was nervous to continue. "He's the son of the Chaos Dragon". Lucy couldn't even start to wrap her head around this. "He's even killed a guild member," Mira said, her voice barely above a whisper. Lucy knew that it would be risky to ask the next question... but she did anyway. "Who?" She took one step closer to Mira, and she saw the pure sadness and fear in her sea blue eyes.

"My little sister, Lisanna"


	5. Chapter 4

*Flashback*  
 _The guild looked at Natsu with awe and fear._

 _The magic he used had Gildarts gasping on the ground. The S-class mage stood up slowly, he clutched his stomach that was covered in a twisting dark magic._

 _Natsu stood in the guilds center- Gildarts in front of him, seemingly protecting the children behind him. Gildarts looked back to make sure they were behind him._

 _Natsu loved seeing the pain and fear that weighed down the guild. Pleasure seeped through his veins as he felt the urge to strike again. Thoughts of ways to destroy the pathetic band of wizards crept into the young Dragon Slayer's mind. He grinned evilly as Gildarts stumbled forward._

 _The scarlet-haired mage gripped her sword as she walked forwards. Erza walked past Gildarts, who stood weakly. "Erza..." he attempted to say. He grunted as the pain still tore at his stomach. The Requip mage ignored the former master's warning._

 _She reached for the sword that sat on her left. She pulled the sword from the sheath and aimed it at the Chaos slayer. Said slayer looked at the brave mage, pleased with the 'challenge'. Erza gripped the sword tighter. She let out a battle cry as she ran towards Natsu._

 _Pleasure once again seeped through his veins. The Chaos slayer lit his index and middle finger aflame with his dark, chaos magic. With a smirk, he thrust his two fingers forward as the scarlet-haired mage charged forth. Erza was too close to him to avoid his attack. The chaos magic swirled around his fingers as they aimed for her right eye._

* * *

 _A short time after, bandages were wrapped around Erza's eye and Gildarts' stomach._

 _The dragon slayer sat in the corner, eating food that Master Makarov supplied. Makarov knew that he couldn't let the son of Chaos roam freely. Everyone stood clear of him, except for one person. One person who was determined to befriend him._

 _Lisanna walked up to Natsu, who looked simply annoyed. "Leave me alone" he hissed at her. Natsu hunched over the table, eating his food messily. He had the chicken clenched in his hand, though most of the meal was torn up._

 _Lisanna walked closer, and he let out a growl in warning. Each step she took, he growled deeper and louder. The growl seemed to cone deep from his chest. Lisanna took one step closer to the infuriated son of Chaos. He then launched himself at the take-over mage. His arm wrapped around Lisanna neck._

 _The Chaos magic swirled around his arms that trapped the young mage. Natsu once again felt the pleasure seeping into his veins, the smell of fear sent joy-filled shivers down his spine. He smirked evilly as he brought his magic down on the mage._

* * *

 _*_ Flashback over*

Lucy looked at Mira horrified. Natsu... killed someone who was trying to be his friend? Mira sighed sadly. "Now everyone understandably avoids him". The two mages stood in an uncomfortable silence. "I'll introduce you to everyone," Mira said with a smile. She lead Lucy over to the table where a few Fairy Tail members sat.

She recognized Gray and Erza. The ice-make mage was sitting at the table, his clothes sat on the other side of the guild hall. Erza commented on this, and Gray panicked, running up to Lucy. "Can I please borrow your underwear?" Lucy suddenly had a baseball bat that she used to knock Gray away.

Mira introduced the celestial mage to others in the guild. Lucy smiled, she joined Fairy Tail and already made friends in the guild. The warm comfort felt like that of a true family. She got to know the mages fairly well by her first day.

Once the sun started to set, Lucy realized she didn't have a place to stay. She quickly left the guild hall in attempts to find a fairly-priced apartment in Magnolia. Mira suggested Fairy Hills, but the price was too high at 100,000J per month. She found a more affordable place that cost 70,000J.  
She sat down at the desk and pulled out a paper and pen.

 _"Dear Mom,_  
 _Today was a very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild! I met the most beautiful wizard named Erza who seems really nice and cool..."_

Lucy continued to write the letter before sealing it and placing it with the others. She let out a relief-filled sigh as she fell back onto her bed. She almost drifted off to sleep until she felt something tickle her nose. She sneezed and opened her eyes.

A blue ball of fur was cuddled up beside her. She was about to complain and throw the cat out, but the peaceful look on the cat's face made her stop. She then fell asleep, Happy cuddled beside her.

* * *

I wrote the flashback part before and after my math test, so I apologize.  
(Letter copied from Episode 10 of the English Dub)


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up to the sound of a cat purring. She blinked at the blue-furred cat who was curled up by her side. She began to stir, as did the yawning feline beside her. The blonde mage stood up, moving carefully as to not move the half-asleep Happy. She walked into the kitchen- before realizing she had no food. She

looked for a clean set of clothes to wear. She found an outfit, a white shirt with a blue strip running down and across it. With the shirt, she wore a blue skirt. Her celestial keys kept safely on her belt. Lucy grabbed the small pile of jewels. Happy yawned as he walked up to Lucy. "Morning, Lushie" the cat yawned. She smiled at the little cat. "Morning Happy".

Lucy went over and picked up the silver get she just purchased back in Hargeon.

Holding the key out before her, she called "I call upon thee on the world of the celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate! Open, Gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!".

With a puff of smoke, the dog spirit stood before the mages. Lucy proceeded to ask Nikora, whom she named Plue, what days he was free. The little dog then explained he was free Tuesday to Thursday, along with Sunday.

* * *

The two mages made their way to the guild hall. Happy was flying above Lucy.

A few people rode down the river in a small boat. "Be careful you don't fall!" one called out as Lucy skipped by the riverbank. She said a quick 'thank you' and continued on her way to the guild, the floating cat by her side.

The cat flew down and attempted to open the doors. His little paws gripped the door handle as he pulled on the doors. Lucy snickered at something the cat was missing. Happy struggled, pulling with all his strength. After a few minutes, Happy's transformation was up as he fell to the ground. Lucy went over to go help the cat. Happy frowned and looked at the closed doors. Lucy encouraged the cat to try again. Feeling inspired, the cat smiled and ran against the door full force. The door then flew open.

Happy pushed away the embarrassment of pulling the 'push' door and felt proud of the fact that opened it in the end. Lucy smiled at the proud cat.

The guild members looked over at the two and laughed. Lucy and the blue cat joined in. There was one person in the guild hall who didn't laugh along. On the second floor of the guild hall, stood one person with a scowl on his face.

Natsu Dragoon watched the guild. His onyx eyes carefully examined everyone's movements. The son of Chaos leaned against the railing on the second floor. His arm and head being the only parts of his body that weren't covered by his black cloak. He clenched his fist at the sudden increase in noise. The newest member and the annoying flying cat had just arrived. With their arrival, the guild laughed which sounded like a clash of thunder to the dragon slayer's sensitive ears. Granted, he was used to the thunderous nature of his 'family', but the noises still annoyed him.

Their joyful laughter pierced his ears once again. He grumbled at the enjoyment they felt, as they hiding behind a wall of jot to hide the pain that was their lives. When the laughing increased, he decided that was enough. With a grip strong enough to splinter the railing, he launched himself over.

* * *

Lucy chuckled as Erza pulled a sword out on the shirtless, panicking Gray. He was apologizing, looked frantically for his shirt. The two Strauss siblings and Team Shadow Gear laughed alongside Lucy as they watched the scene play out.

Unbeknownst to them, Natsu landed behind them swiftly. The dragon slayer landed on his two feet, the cape fell slower before draping over him. With the cape in the air, his body was visible. He wore a waistcoat that failed to cover his scarred chest. It was then the mages felt a familiar, powerful dark aura behind them.

The colour drained from their face as the turned to see the annoyed dragon slayer. "C-Chaos..." Jet stuttered. Erza and Gray looked over nervously. Elfman, Mira, and Team Shadow Gear backed away from Natsu. Erza, unfortunately, recognized the look on his face. He was quite obviously annoyed at something the guild did. His eyes looked murderous, the scowl matching his eyes. Natsu growled as he took a step to the nervously sweating mages.

The dark magic swirled around his right forearm, igniting stronger as he clenched his hand into a fist. ****"Chaos dragon..."**** he started, as the Fairy Tail mages backed up ****"Iron Fist!"**** he roared, as he threw the spell forwards. the dark chaotic magic crashed in the middle of the mages, sending them all to crash harshly on the wooden floor. The wood broke, sending pieces to land on the wizards.

The dragon slayer took another step forward. His boot crushing the rumble of the floor beneath him. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy were the only ones not harmed by his attack. The four mages were too far away to be harmed. However, the five mages that _were_ in attack range were lying on the ground. Their clothes were torn and have something that looked similar to char splatted over their bodies. The pieces of wood also lay next to and on them, some pieces even drawing blood.

Natsu didn't want to waste much more magic silencing the mages, so hissed a "Now shut up". He then breathed and dark smoke surrounded him, similarly to the day before. When it cleared, Natsu was gone. The mark he left behind was the mages who lie on the ground.

The standing wizards quickly went to help the ones who were down. Lucy helped Levy stand. Gray helped up Jet while Erza helped Droy. Elfman got up himself, rambling about how he was a 'real man' while he put his arm behind Mira, supporting her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to his 'safety' on the second floor, Natsu watched as the sorry mages helped one another stand. He snorted as the injured mages ignored their pain to fake bravery. Even from the second floor, Natsu could see the grimace placed on the injured mage's faces. He smirked at the sight as a familiar feeling settled over him.

* * *

Down on the first floor of the guild, Lucy was sitting down with Levy. "So Lucy, I heard you're writing a novel?" Levy said with a smirk. Lucy shot a glare to Happy who must have spilled the beans. Lucy then realized that properly met the celestial mage.

With another smiled she said "I'm Levy McGarden. I'm a horrible writer, but I love to read. Do you think I could read your novel sometime?"Lucy started to panic. She never actually intended anyone to _read_ it. She rambled on, trying to explain the situation but, sadly, failing miserably. This didn't go unnoticed by Team Shadow Gear or the watching, smirking dragon slayer.

Something about the newest mage seemed somewhat familiar. However, he knew that he'd never met her. If he did, she would have been more scared of him. Her scent wasn't familiar, the smell of strawberries was definitely new to him. He watched curiously as she approached the request board.

Lucy scanned over the board, looking for a fairly priced job that she could do alone. She found a simple job, steal a book for the reward of 200, 000. She took off the paper from the board, taking the request to Mira. Said mage confirmed the job, as Lucy got prepared to leave. Up on the second floor of the guild, Natsu watched the blonde mage pull the paper.  
Determined to find the source of her familiarity, he decided to follow her secretly as she went on a job.

* * *

 ** _ **Hello! In response to the reviews, (Thank you all so much for reviewing btw!) I will try to make the chapters longer and more detailed. I don't have much free time thanks to high school, but I'll try my best to update every 2-3 days will longer chapters. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_**


	7. Chapter 6

The celestial mage made her way to the job, her new flying cat by her side. The two mages sat in a cart heading towards Shirotsume. The purple-furred boar pulled down the road, as Lucy and Happy sat comfortably inside.

Lucy sat to the right of the carriage, reading the request paper over and over. There were a few points she missed before, like the sort of person Duke Everlue was. The picture of the duke was... unsettling to say the least.

By her side sat Happy, eating a fish, then an octopus, then a squid. They all seemed to appear out of nowhere. His tail swayed side to side. Lucy smiled as she came up with the perfect plan. "Why're you happy?" the ironically-named cat said as he continued to munch down on an angelfish.

"I know I'm going to rock it!" She smiled confidently. The cat's tail swayed curiously. "I thought you were upset about it" Happy referred to the request, sinking his little teeth into the fish. The celestial mage smirked "He likes pretty girls, so I'm perfect for the job!" she complimented herself. T

he cat shrugged "You humans all look the same to me" he yawned, returning to his fish.

"Shut it cat!"

* * *

Team Shadow Gear approached the request board. The solid-script mage sighed as the book stealing job was no longer there.

"I could really have used that money," The blue-haired solid-script said with a sigh. Mira smiled at them, holding bowls in her hand.

"Sorry, Lucy and Happy just took the job". The members of Team Shadow Gear all sighed. "Don't despair, child, it's probably for the best." The Master then explained to the guild how the client changed the reward price to 2,000,000J.

With an interested smirk, the son of Chaos decided it was finally time to set out. Shirotsume was just a hop, skip and jump away for the dragon slayer.

In a similar way to before, he gripped the railing. Just for fun, Natsu did a flip in the hair, landing quietly once again. He's had seven years to perfect the technique. Granted, the first few times he landed harshly and beat up anyone who dared to laugh at him.

His boots made a soft 'tap' as he landed on the main floor of the guild. The few members who saw him said nothing, their jaws clenched as they saw the rare sight of Natsu without his cloak. Said cloak then fell over him, as he started to walk forwards. He didn't bother to cast a glance at any of the mages who were watching him wearily. He confidently walked towards the doors.

"Dragoon" an older voice called out. Natsu let out a low growl as he turned to see the person who dared to call him by his last name. Master Makarov sat on the bar's counter eyeing the Chaos Mage.

"What?" Natsu hissed, sending shivers down the spectating wizard's backs. Gray seemed to grip his glass of water tighter. Natsu was glaring daggers at the Master, who seemed unfazed by his gaze. Though, he was hiding his fear as well. "Where are you going?" he asked, shocking the Fairy Tail members.

Cana, who was seated beside the master, awkwardly took a sip of beer.

Natsu growled again and crossed it to arms. "What's it to you?" he hissed. The tension grew in the guild hall, as did the fear.

Natsu felt the fear, which somewhat calmed him down as it fueled his powers. Makarov looked down at the floor, not wanting to glance at his enraged onyx eyes. "Don't harm the new girl..." Makarov muttered though it was clear as day to the dragon slayer. Who, in return, scoffed and turned heel.

He stomped to the door before pulling harshly. The wooden handle came off easily, as it now rested in his hand. Natsu then took a step out of the guild, throwing the handle over his shoulder. He put little effort into it, as his eyes were closed and his muscles were relaxed. The handle landed right at Makarov's feet.

All that could be heard was Natsu's voice saying "I can do whatever I want" before he disappeared.

* * *

Natsu breathed in the new scent of strawberries and vanilla. The scent was fading, yet was still strong enough to track.

He stood in the center of Magnolia, breathing in. There seemed to be two paths, one lead far north while one lead to eastern Magnolia. Natsu ruled the east off as her home and decided on North.

He concentrated the magic on his feet, calling out his spell of **"Chaos Dragon Air Strike!"** The dark magic shot out of his feet, using it like a jetpack as he soared off north towards Shirotsume.

The air whipped around his salmon hair, bringing a source of calm over the dragon slayer. He breathed in deeply, the fresh sky air bringing in memories.

Every time he was in the sky, it reminded him of flying on his father's back. The dragon slayer's feet were still aflame, as the black magic sparked blue.

He disabled his magic as he dove toward Shirotsume. His eyes widened as he saw the new mage and the cat walking towards a mansion. He grumbled as he dove behind the mansion.

* * *

Lucy approached Everlue's. She was dressed in a maid's outfit, the suggestion of a snickering Happy. Said cat was hiding in a bush, his tail wagging at his joke. He didn't think Lucy would take it seriously, and once she did, he burst out in laughter and hid. Lucy sighed.

"I heard you were hiring blonde maids?" she called to the mansion. Moments passed before something dug into the ground.

Lucy internally panicked at the person standing before her. Before stood her a tall woman with a brutish face. She also had 2 pink ponytails, which made Lucy think of a salmon haired dragon slayer.

She quickly shook her head, the thought leaving. The sound of digging could be heard again "Boyoyo!" the duke mumbled as he sprung from the ground. Lucy mentally cringed at the man.

(Meanwhile in the bush, Happy was using his tail to cover his laughter). "I heard you were hiring blonde maids?" Lucy repeated. The Duke looked disgusted, turning around mumbling a "Scram Ugly". (Happy snickered.)

Lucy's jaw dropped as she tried to make sense of his way of defining 'beauty'. Lucy then came up with a plan. She made a face that was _her_ definition of 'ugly', and said in a deeper voice "Are you sure about that Master?".

Everlue curled his mustache. "Boyoyo, you might just do". Keeping on her 'ugly' face, she followed the duke into the mansion.

* * *

On the other side of the property, Natsu tapped his foot impatiently. He held a paper in his hand, through it was very crinkled at this point. His grip tightened, easily losing patience.

How could the new mage not know to go to the client before she went on the job?

He breathed in, smelling a new foul stench. He heard a faint noise, sounding like "Boyoyo".

Natsu tapped his foot, getting even more impatient. When he has enough, he stomped towards the large home.

Before initiating an attack, he leaned against the wall. He listened closely to the walking people inside. He could hear many sets of footsteps throughout the large home. There were three sets together, which the Chaos mage ruled out as the blonde, Everlue and someone else. He could also hear six other sets.

One mage he couldn't track down was Happy. He didn't care about harming the cat, but he did somewhat care about the new mage. He was still determined to find the source of familiarity.

He breathed in and did what he did best. **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"**. The stream of darkness roared towards the mansion.

The magic flickered a plasma blue as it crushed the home. The walls crumbled down, most crumbling to an ash-like dust. Whatever stood, quickly lost stability and tumbled over.

Natsu walked forward, smirking at the smell of blood. He peered into the black, dusty smoke, there stood four silhouettes.

The salmon-haired mage recognized the scents of the blonde and the duke. The two scents were surrounded by an odd, un-earthly smell.

They smelled between fire and cake. It was when the dust cleared that Natsu realized how the blonde mage was familiar. His eyes darted to something held in her hand. A key, A golden key held tightly in her hand, the light of the sun shining off the key.

 _So, that's the reason you're familiar_. He smirked, his eyes gazing at her blonde hair, then darting back to the key. A memory washed into his brain.

 _Anna Heartfilia_

* * *

Hi! Sorry that it's been 3 days, I had to write a 2,000-word story for Math class and an essay for English.

(Also, in response to the review of 'being vague', anything that I have made is for a reason, such as what happened to Lisanna.)

Thank you for reading! Hope you have a great day!


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy entered Everlue's mansion. Said duke was before her, leading her towards the library. The larger maid behind her, efficiently blocking her exits. She held her breath as they walked the heavily decorated halls. Most halls, much to her disgust, were decorated with the duke's face. His mustache curled above his twisted smile, his eyes like his smirk.

Even the large golden statue in the foyer was of himself. She cringed but remained silent. The Duke, Lucy, and other maid arrived at the library. He stood before the door, un-moving. His posture was that of an angry monkey, his arms out curling downwards.

After a minute, Lucy got the hint and opened the glass doors that lead to a large, full library. The room was crescent-shaped. The curve was full of bookshelves. The room had furniture scattered throughout it.

"Clean in here, boyoyo". Everlue sneered, twisting his mustache again. "Yes, Master," Lucy said, causing the maid-loving duke to smirk. "Virgo" he addressed the maid behind Lucy. "Yes, Master?" 'Virgo' grunted deeply. Her voice was deeper, yet the touch of feminine could still be heard. Almost as if she was straining her voice.

"Stay with Ugly, boyoyo". The duke smirked and dove into the ground, a drilling sound filling the library. The marble ground below them cracked as he dove away. Lucy peered at Virgo, recognizing the name. Virgo, the zodiac sign of the maiden. Trying to avoid the possible celestial spirit, she gazed away and looked for her required book.

The books were kept in an organized by order of colour. Most of them ranged between brown and blue. However, to the left of the library, was something golden and yellow. The book sat perfectly in the middle. She walked towards the seemingly shining book. Lucy looked back to see Virgo watching her closely. The maid's eyes glowing as they gazed at her and he outstretched hand.

She breathed in and ran towards the book. Virgo dove at the same time. The celestial mage grabbed Daybreak, falling to the ground. With her eyes open, she saw Virgo's shadow creeping towards her. She hitched her breath, expecting a blow from the spirit. However, it never arrived. She opened her eyes to see the spirit on the ground. Flying above Virgo was a blue cat. "Happy!" Lucy cried. The cat flickered his tail with a proud smile.

Virgo looked towards the two mages, then dove into the marble ground. Happy opened his mouth until his nose twitched. "Fish!" the blue-winged cat dove down the hole the spirit created. Lucy clutched the book closer to her maid's outfit. She jumped down the hole, immediately regretting her decision. She screamed as she fell further into the earth. However, something stopped her screaming.

Water.

The sound of rushing water filled her ears. She peered down to see a dirty stream. Granted it smelled horrible, but it was better than solid cement. Lucy leaned towards the stream.

Another sound exploded above her. What sounded like pure destruction roared above her. She ignored the chaos above her as she fell into the stream.

With a *sploosh* she landed in the water, immediately realizing the stench of sewage. Lucy used the doggy paddle, swimming to the side. She crawled out of the water, her maid outside soaked and dripping. She coughed and sputtered, looking at the book that was somehow dry.

Lucy's blood froze at the sound of "Boyoyo". She looked up shakily at the murderous look she received from Everlue. "So you're trying to steal the Daybreak from me, are you? Boyoyo". Lucy peered at the book's author- Kemu Zaleon. Her eyes widened.

"I commissioned that book, it's rightfully mine!" Everlue said under his breath. Lucy stood up, holding the book against her chest and pulling out a golden key. The head of the key looked like a crab, the legs sprawling out towards the tip. The rest of the key was covered by Lucy's grip. "Looks like the tables have turned!" Lucy cheered as the flying cat returned to her side.

"A celestial wizard" the Duke commented at the sight of the key, "With a differentiate turn of phrase! The phrase 'the tables have turned' means you would have the upper hand. But you'll never defeat me! Boyoyoyo!". Lucy swiped they golden key down, chanting "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!".

With Lucy's summon, a new person stood between them. He was tall, wearing a blue striped shirt and sunglasses. In his hands were two pairs is scissors. His hair was black, and braided in red cornrows. He mumbled a "baby" as he struck a pose. After her spirit was next to her, Everlue grumbled and pulled out his own golden key.

"Open!" He cried "Gate if the Maiden!" With a puff of pink smoke, the large maid from before stood in front of her. _So I was right, that is Virgo, the celestial spirit._ Their battle was cut off by a low growl.

Lucy recognized the annoying sound and looked to Everlue, expecting a horrified reaction. His reaction was the opposite of what she was expecting.

A grin was plastered on his face, yet his eyes were full of familiarity. "Natsu Dragoon" the Duke commented. "Son of Acnologia, Chaos, Master of Mayhem, and Bringer of the Apocalypse," Everlue smirked. The dragon slayer looked at him, which Lucy was now considering his normal look, simply annoyed.

Without warning or regard to his guildmate, he breathed in and hissed ****"Chaos Dragon Destructive Bath".**** The black magic swirled off him, seemingly like dark clouds as they tumbled towards the mages. Natsu didn't bother changing the direction of his attack from the celestial mage. After all, he found the source of familiarity, so he couldn't care less what happened to her.

Lucy saw the chaos spell crawling towards her. She panicked, looking for an exit. However, there was only one exit. Said exit was blocked by the bothered son of Chaos. Her eyes darted above him, which was clear. Granted there was smoke that curled around his salmon hair. "You should rest," Lucy told Cancer who nodded, adding another 'baby' before he disappeared.

The celestial mage looked over desperately at the flying cat, who was fantasying about the giant crab. The magic shimmered an electric blue, as she looked over desperately to Happy. Seeing the crab spirit disappear, he flicked his tail sadly. "Happy!" she cried, covering her mouth as the magic slithered closer. The blue feline seemed to be brought out of his crab-induced trance, looking at the struggling Lucy. He flared his small wings as he flew rapidly over to the celestial mage. He wrapped his tail around her, taking off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruins of the mansion, Duke Everlue was backed against the wall. Unlike Lucy, there was no clear way out. Of course, he still had his trump card of his Diver Magic. Natsu smirked a toothy grin, though the look was full of evil joy. And that's exactly what he felt. The terror that radiated from Everlue sent pleasurable shivers down the so-called Bringer of Apocalypse's spine. Tingles ran down his arm as he shuffled towards him. He tried to hide his pure joy, he disarmed the spell. The black magic seemed to dissolve into the air.

Everlue saw this as a sign of mercy, using his diver magic to attempt an escape. He dove head-first into the ground, the sound of drilling echoing off the ruins. Adrenaline shot through him seeing his prey's escape. He dove into the hole, smirking. Black and plasma blue magic fell from his fist, covering his right forearm. He smirked as he hissed **"Chaos Dragon Wing Attack"**. The stream of magic raced through the hole, hitting the feeling duke. He let out a satisfied sigh as he took yet another life.

* * *

Lucy and Happy landed by the client's house. Happy explained how they were supposed to stop before, and Lucy was deeply embarrassed when she met the client, Kaby Melon. He explained how a scary salmon-haired man came by before. Both Lucy and Happy couldn't believe Natsu would do something like that.

The celestial mage accepted the original reward of 200,000J. Since it wasn't her that completed the job, she found it unfair to take the full reward. She held the bag of Jewels, planning on giving it to the short-tempered dragon slayer.

They currently sat on a train that ran towards the west. Towards Magnolia and their home of Fairy Tail. Lucy was examining her keys. The two mages made small talk, as the dragon slayer soared above them.

Natsu examined the train with an odd feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Meh, I feel like this is my worst chapter yet. My bird is very sick so I've been trying to take care of him, but there are no vets near me.  
Anyway, I have this story all planned out. My favorite part should be next chapter!

Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 8

Warning: Possible triggers mentioned in the chapter.  
Abuse is heavily mentioned. A warning has been put in place when the abuse starts. A summary will be put next chapter, if you find this triggering in any way, please ignore the second half.

* * *

Lucy sat in the guild hall, at the bar to be exact. Clenched in her hand was a strawberry smoothie. A pink silly straw curled from the drink to her mouth. Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker sat next to the celestial mage. She drunkenly laughed at her, chugging the barrel of beer. The blue cat sat comfortably on her shoulder, eating a fish. The guild was it's normal self- loud fighting roared throughout the building.

Elfman picked up a table at launched it at Gray, saying "Strength is Manly!". The oak table crashed against a shirtless ice-make mage. He brushed off a few pieces of wood that rested on his shoulder. Gray turned around, throwing an ice attack towards him, though he dodged. The ice spear flew towards the door. The ice shimmered, as snow and shards fell from the flying weapon. The Ice Lance flew towards the doors, that was just opened.

A salmon-haired man had just opened the heavy doors as the ice spear flew towards him.

Time seemed to slow down as the guild realized what was happening. They froze at his reaction. Fast as lightning, he snapped his hand towards the ice spear. His hand gripped it tightly, as it stopped not even an inch from his face. He growled as he tightened his grip. The blue spear shattered as shimmered to the ground.

Gray's blood ran cold at the look Chaos gave him. The looked was full of fury and bloodlust. Chaos closed his eyes and visibly shook with anger.

He took a step forward, earning a frighted cry from Gray. Natsu growled again, as he opened his eyes. They were no longer his normal onyx colour, but a blood red. He smirked, hissing a few words. However, his voice was deeper and rougher.

"I'm going to kill you".

Natsu reached over his shoulder, clutching a part of his cape. He pulled the black cape over him. It wasn't until he threw it harshly to the side that they knew that he meant every single one of his words.

He sauntered forwards, earning frightened yelps from the guild. They scattered out of his way as he slowly strode over to Gray. The dark magic swirled off of him, whirling around the mage's feet.

Anyone who was within ten feet of the dragon slayer was thrown back harshly. They either landed on another guild member or crashed into the wall. For the mages that were hit by another memeber, they all fell over.

Lucy was sitting behind Gray, eyeing Natsu. Her eyes gazed over his heavily scarred chest. Seeing this, she got an idea.

She jumped off the chair, scurrying to the left of the guild hall. Natsu ignored her, assuming she was just getting out of the way. The dragon slayer continued his way forward, his magic flaring as if in warning. Gray looked horrified at Natsu. He put his hands together to innate an attack. "I-ice make..." He stuttered as he carefully watched Chaos. Said mage had his right fist aflame with a plasma blue flame. Even from the twenty-feet space between them, the ice-make mage could feel the heat.

He took a cautious step back as Natsu took several forwards.

However, something happened that no one expected. Lucy stood in front of Natsu, a brave look on her face.

Chaos scoffed at the brave stance of the Heartfilia girl. But there was something... off. Everyone else radiated fear, panic, and hate. All of the human's negative emotions were defined by 'chaos', and they all fulled his magic. Yet the mage in front of him showed no fear.

"Move" he growled lowly, still determined to end the life of the ice-mage who almost impaled him. Lucy stayed still, looking up to the furious dragon slayer. His gaze was pure intimidation, yet she stood her ground.

Annoyed, the dragon slayer rose a flame-filled fist. The next thing she did shocked everyone even more.

She reached up and slapped him across the face. the sound echoed throughout the guild hall.

Everyone stilled, looking at the mage in awe. Natsu himself was frozen, the flames on his fist burned quietly. After a few minutes of everyone remaining quiet, Lucy took a step back. There was a mark on his face, a red mark. It was Gray who then broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lucy, get out of there! He'll kill you!".

Natsu's reaction was equally as shocking to the guild. He said nothing, turning around. He walked over towards his disregarded cape. Still remaining silent, he clutched the piece of fabric, throwing it over his shoulder. The only sound that could be heard was his boots clicking on the ground as he left the guild hall. Lucy, along with the other members, started confused and amazed at the doors.

The silence remained in the guild hall, as Gray wondered how he was still alive.

* * *

Natsu walked through the forest, gritting his teeth. Never, in his several years of being a Fairy Tail member, had anyone touched him.

They were all terrified at even the sight of him. As he reached his isolated home in the woods, his calloused hand grazed his cheek.

His index finger touched the stinging mark. He grumbled as a flashback hit him strongly.

 **(Abuse starts here: please skip if triggering)**

 _In the year X372, when a young salmon-haired boy was just four years old._

 _Natsu pushed himself against the wall. Tears streamed down his face as he quivered from his father. The muscular man stomped around the house, each step earning a whimper from the terrified Natsu._

 _He knew what would happen if he was found, and that's exactly what happened. "Natsu!" his father's authoritative voice boomed. "Come here now"._

 _His voice was harsh and cold, just like his personality. Natsu hid behind the broken piece of wood that was the door to his room. He whipped away a tear, looking around for his brother._

 _Normally his brother would save him from their fathers' wrath. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Natsu let out a terrified whimper, giving away his location._

 _The other salmon-haired man stomped over towards Natsu. His hand gripped at Natsu's hair, dragging him throughout the house._

 _Natsu's father threw him out of the home. His little body rolled along the rough stones of the river bank._

 _The young boy attempted to push himself up, earning a kick to the stomach from his father. His father continued to kick him in the stomach, using his hands to keep him still. Once Natsu stopped fighting, the older man punched his son senseless. His fists felt like bullets as they continued to strike him. In the end, he could barely move._

 _The man picked up the boy by his hair, staring daggers at him. "You're worthless and no one will ever care about you". he grumbled, throwing him into the raging river. Natsu attempted to fight the rushing water, but the fact he didn't know how to swim. The water crashed over his head, dragging him under. It seemed to force him under, easily beating the joy boy with the water's power. Even the river saw him as worthless._

 _After a minute, he was pulled out. Natsu took a grateful breath of air. Though this moment was short-lived, as he was pushed underwater and held there. His father's hand kept a strong grip on the flailing boy._

Natsu gripped at his chest, sitting on his bed. He bared his teeth as another memory struck him, it was after someone warped him through time.

 _Back in the X770's, Acnologia's claw crashed down on the slumbering dragon slayer. "Worthless brat" he growled. Natsu hurried to wake and rose to his feet._

 _"M-morning father". he stuttered. The dragon's tail lashed at the child. It struck his chest, causing blood to spew from Natsu. The dragon slayer coughed, spitting blood._

 _The dragon didn't seem bothered by the warm, crimson liquid that drained from his son. Instead, his claw flew down onto him. He let out another cry of pain._

 _"You useless brat!" he roared loudly. The dragon of chaos bared his teeth angrily. "You let humans defeat you?" he flared his wings, blocking any exit from the cave._

 _His adoptive father was mentioning when a group of five human boys beat him in a fight. "Father, they-" he started to ramble. Acnologia roared for him to be silent. "You've failed me". He growled as he continued the rampage on his son._

Natsu shook his head. Growing up, he was beaten senseless whenever he showed kindness. He was always praised and treated for his bringing of destruction and death. Even when he was in Fairy Tail, no one ever touched him when he acted up.

So the son of Chaos assumed what he was doing was still 'right'. However, the stinging slap mark made him reconsider what the terms of 'right' are.

He clenched his fist in realization.

About 400 years ago, a mage saved him before he fell farther into darkness. Said mage was a blonde celestial mage by the name of Anna Heartfilia.

Natsu punched the wall out of frustration.

The Heartfilia's once again had begun to tame the chaos slayer.

* * *

Hello! What I meant by my favorite part is Lucy bi*ch slapping Natsu.  
The abuse was a little hard to write, since it's what happened to me as a kid.

Anyway! Update on my bird, (if you care), we're driving out 4 hours tomorrow to see a vet. (So the next update will most likely be in 3-4 da)  
He's been on my shoulder the whole time while writing this.

Hope you have a great day/night!


	10. Chapter 9

(Very quick) summary of the last chapter:  
In the year X372, when Natsu was still a child, he was abused by his actual father. He was brought into the future via the Eclipse gate. Natsu's adoptive father, the dragon Acnologia would beat him anytime his 'misbehaved'. His 'misbehaving' was not causing death and destruction. Since no one in the guild has ever told what he's doing was wrong, Natsu starts to question what 'right' is.

(Also, I'm going to be skipping the Lullaby and Galuna Island arcs, since I can't really see any character development there.)

Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

Natsu marched towards the guild hall. The picture of a blonde mage appeared in his head. He growled lowly in frustration. She's been in the guild only for a few days and she's acted completely different from the rest of the members. She even had the nerve to _slap_ him.

 _Maybe_ he thought _maybe she'll treat me differently._

The son of Chaos shook his head as he continued to walk down the path. His sandals making a small storm of dust with every anger-filled stomp. He wrapped the cloak around him, breathing in the familiar, somewhat calming, scent. Granted, the smell wasn't pleasant to a normal human. Just the opposite. It ranked of the rancid smell of blood and death. Yet to him it just as calming as the smell of home. It brought back memories of his adoptive father, the one time that someone didn't avoid him like the plague.

Just like Lucy did.

He growled his annoyance once again, even at the thought of her. He closed his eyes as he walked onward.

He knew the path perfectly, every crack and pebble. He also knew no one would come near him, so the dragon slayer could walk in a darkened peace. His sensitive ears picked up on the nervous conversations of civilians, yet it was nothing new to him.

Another scent hit his equally delicate nose. It smelt, metallic? His onyx eyes shot open, looking towards his prison of a 'home'. Iron rods shot through the former guild hall. Several iron bars, which varied in length, shot through the guild hall like flowers from the ground. Though, much to Natsu's joy, it was more chaotic then flowers.

Natsu's magic sparked as it swirled under his feet. His ears twitched at a sudden scream. With a devilish smirk, the black magic sparked blue as he soared off. The scream was from central Magnolia. Beneath him saw people scrambling away from where he was headed. He dove towards South Gate Park.

Natsu prepared for his landing. He changed his position, his sandals towards the ground. His cape whipped around him as he landed on the ground. The civilians, seeing the son of Chaos, scrambled out of his way. Natsu ignored their terrified shrieks as he sauntered forwards.

He wasn't expecting what met his cold gaze. Three Fairy Tail members were beaten and tied up on a tree. The one in the middle was a small girl with blue hair. Her body was beaten and bruised. On her stomach was another guild's mark.

Her arms, like the men beside her, were bound by metal. The man to the left had black hair. his head, like the others, was hung in defeat. His clothes were ripped, and his body was beaten as well. To the bluenette's right was a man with orange hair. He wore a tall hat and matching coat, his body was also covered in bruises.

Natsu couldn't help his chaotic nature and smirked at the sorry state of the mages. He took a step forward, breathing in their fear and stress. His power seeped through his veins like lightning, giving him more power.

"Natsu?"

a voice called from before. His muscles tensed at the voice. _Lucy_

 _"_ Did you do this?" Another elder voice called out. The voice sounded strained and angered. The son of Chaos hissed. He shifted, ready for what was about to happen. He felt the shift of air, signalling an attack. His hand raised above his head, gripping the fist the was launched at him. The fist of the wizard saint was held in an iron-like grip, unable to move. The son of Chaos' grip tightened, effetely harming the guild master.

Natsu released a toothy grin, as his magic prepared for an attack. Plasma blue lightning sparked from him. The dark magic clouded from his feet.

Behind him stood four wizards. The scarlet-haired Requip mage reached for her sword. She knew that she'd told no chance against Chaos, but she knew she had to do something. Her armour covered hand gripped the handle, pulling the sword from its sheath.

She quivered as he turned to face her. The look that she revived made her take a quick step back.  
Gray was in a similar state of that of the S-class mage.

Makarov, on the other hand, was furious. He knew that the son of Chaos would attack if ever annoyed or triggered. However, he also knew that Team Shadow Gear, much like the rest of his guild, wouldn't cause said trigger. He saw his injured children and the dragon slayer's evil smirk.

Makarov was preparing another attack, just like the chaos dragon slayer before him. Just as he was about to attack, a voice came from beside him.

"Master, Natsu didn't do this". Said guild master saw Natsu flinch at his name.  
The wizard saint cast a glance to the celestial mage. "What do you mean child?" He said, turning to face the salmon haired man.

"That is the guild mark of Phantom Lord" Erza commented, seeing the mark on Levy's stomach.  
The guild master loosened his fist, realizing that Natsu was innocent. (For this attack at least).

However, Natsu remained on guard. The dark magic swirled around his feet as if it was an (unneeded) shield.

* * *

Natsu continued to watch as the master, Erza, Gray and Lucy helped down the injured Team Shadow Gear.

Erza lifted the blue-haired solid script mage, while the master other two were lifted by Gray and master Makarov. Lucy walked behind them.

Behind her was the dragon slayer, who kept his eyes locked on the celestial wizard. Natsu followed the four mages the metallic smell growing ever so stronger.

he looked up to see the guild hall in ruins. However, the normal pleasure failed to flow through his veins. Replacing it was annoyance and anger.

The guild hall's first and second floors were blocked off. Natsu growled at the sight of his 'safe' zone being blocked from him.

He carefully watched Lucy walk down to the guild hall's basement. His onyx eyes cast another glance at his former 'home'.

Natsu stomped forwards, following Lucy. His sandals sending cracks across the old wooden stairs. Natsu examined the basement. He scoffed at the sorry sight. Tables were scattered around the small room, occupying most of the space. The rest of the room was used for the original use of the room. The corners and walls were littered with storage boxes. Across from the vase of the stairs was the temporary request board.

The tension of the guild hall would normally be pleasing to the dragon slayer. The emotions varied between anger, fear, stress and most of all, the need for revenge.

Natsu pushed past Elfman (who was standing at the base of the stairs), he stumbled away panicking from the contact. The partial take-over mage looked at his shoulder, examining for damage. He let out a revealed sigh seeing nothing.

Natsu reached out his scarred arm grabbing Lucy's shoulder.

"Phantom did this?" Natsu said in a gravelly tone. His onyx eyes eyed down the fearful Lucy.

She nodded silently, unsure of what to say under his threatening gaze. The son of Chaos kept his eyes locked with Lucy's. Who was getting more nervous as his stare intensified

Their gaze and statue-like stance was broken when Natsu gripped her wrist. He turned around, pulling Lucy with him.

"W-what are you doing? Let go of me!" She cried, earning concerned glances from the rest of the guild. They seemed eager to help the celestial wizard but were too nervous to approach the salmon-haired man.

"Where are you taking me?" She sighed in defeat, knowing she wouldn't break free from his iron-like grasp. He kept his eyes forward, not bothering to look at the flailing Lucy.

"To Phantom Lord"

* * *

Hello! Sorry, I've been really busy. This chapter was really rushed, but I'll try to make the next few chapters better!

My bird is better then ever and has been sitting on my head screaming at me.

Have a great day/night!


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who has asked/cared about my bird! (I put him on my laptop but he is too light to press any of the keys!)

* * *

"Why am I going with you?" Lucy cried, Natsu keeping a strong grip on her wrist. He sighed in annoyance as he continued forwards. The two people walked like this for a short while. Natsu continuing to drag a complaining Lucy around Magnolia.

"Answer my question!" Lucy demanded, planting her feet on the ground. Dust clouded around her feet as she tried to bring Natsu to a halt. He said nothing as he walked on. He huffed is annoyance and Lucy continued to complain.

"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you" he threatened. Lucy cowered at the malice in his voice. He then turned around, continuing to walk away. Out of fear, she remained silent.

* * *

After a few minutes, Natsu stomped to a halt at the end of town. He let go of Lucy's wrist. The celestial wizard rubbed her wrist, examining it for any injuries. She looked over at the dragon slayer confused. He was bent over in a running position. "Natsu?" she murmured. Chaos looked over, staring daggers at a panicking Lucy.

"Get on" he hissed darkly. She blinked, confused. He growled, making Lucy quickly obey. Lucy climbed awkwardly onto Natsu's back; trying to get comfortable but not cause any pain to the short-tempered son of Chaos. Once she found a comfortable spot, she patted his head as a signal.

Natsu, in the meantime, let out a deep growl. Her hand brushed against his salmon locks, the hair straightening at her touch. He whipped around to look at her. "Don't touch me". Lucy removed her hand as she thought about the ironic position she was in. Sitting on his back. He shook his head as his hair returned to its spikey normal self. With that, the black and plasma magic sparked from his feet. She let out a scared yelp at the magic.

Natsu rolled his eyes as Lucy gripped onto his shoulders harder. With the help of his magic, he pushed off the ground. His knees bent as he used his magic to fly off in the sky. Lucy gripped onto his cloak even harder, causing Natsu to roll his shoulder. Natsu huffed, keeping his onyx eyes locked on the targeted destination.

The blonde celestial mage noticed his sudden movement and released her grip. At the sudden loss of something to hold onto, Lucy started to fall over. She panicked, lurching her arms forward. She sighed happily as she was once again stable. She closed her eyes, embracing the whipped around her.

* * *

A low growl woke her from her wind-made trance. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Natsu's chest. She blushed as her hands grazed across his muscular abdomen. "Sorry" she panicked, removing her hands from the grumbling Chaos. "I said don't touch me!" Natsu roared loudly. She quivered hiding his face behind him. (Though, she knew the efforts were futile.) Natsu could feel the fear rolling off her. He happily took in the negative emotions and used it to increase his speed.

After a few minutes of getting bored (and getting more comfortable with the chaos dragon slayer), she asked him some questions. "Why did you bring me?" she wondered. She frowned at his silence. "Natsu?" she asked, only to be ignored again.

She continued to ask Natsu questions. "So why did you bring me?" she asked again. Natsu scoffed, annoyed. "If you don't shut up I'll drop you," he said calmly. She stood up straight, as Natsu enjoyed the silence.

"Hold on". His voice bringing Lucy out of her sleepy trance. She gripped onto his shoulders. Unbeknownst to her, Natsu eyed his cape carefully. He regretted putting her on his back, as she was holding onto his prized possession harshly. He was tempted to throw her off. In fact, several times he resisted the urge.

Natsu landed the normal way, he secretly called it his 'ninja landing', (though, he'd never admit it to anyone). He raised his arms, his feet racing towards the ground. He rolled his eyes at Heartfilia's terror-filled screams. "Shut up". Lucy's mouth snapped closed.

As soon as his feet brushed against the ground, he quickly threw Lucy off. She flailed her arms as she was thrown backwards. Lucy landed harshly on the ground. Natsu crossed his arms as he looked down at her. He scoffed, his onyx eyes glazing down at the celestial mage. She jumped up and smiled at him, who huffed in annoyance. "Hurry up" he hissed, turning around. Lucy obliged and stood up.

Natsu brushed off his shoulders, examining his precious cape. Once he was satisfied with its state, he marched on towards a branch of the Phantom Lord guild. Lucy quickly followed after him. Natsu walked off, looking bored.

"Natsu?" She asked, causing the dragon slayer to visibly tense up. "What?" he bellowed through gritted teeth. Lucy flinched, hoping it when unnoticed. Of course, Natsu saw everything perfectly.

"How do you know who you're after?" Lucy wondered, referring to the destroyed guild hall and beaten members. Natsu continued to walk forward, ignoring the blonde wizard. "Natsu?" she wondered, causing him to flinch and to spin around.

His sandals spinning on the dirt path. "For the love of chaos, shut up before I kill you". Natsu gripped Lucy's wrist harshly. Lucy shuddered and nodded slowly. Natsu huffed, letting go of her wrist. The celestial mage's eyes widened at the sight of a cut on her wrist. It was about an inch in length, oozing a warm crimson liquid. Lucy looked up to see a similar look on Natsu's face. His eyes shot up to glance at Lucy's before he turned heel.

* * *

The duo stood at the doors of the guild. "Stay here" the son of Chaos demanded. He breathed in, dark magic circling around him. Lucy took a few steps away from him out of safety. **"Chaos dragon..."** he planted his two feet together, bringing his hands up towards his mouth **"Roar!"** the jet stream of magic roaring forwards.

The dark magic crashed into the door, efficiently breaking it down. Smoke spewed out of the guild hall, grabbing the attention of everyone in Oak Town.

Light spewed into the dimly-lit guild hall. Lucy was surprised that this guild past as a Legal Guild, most of the members were covered in cloaks. She made a mental note of their similarity to Natsu.

"Where's the iron freak?" Natsu roared, lighting his fists aflame with dark magic. Panicked murmuring filled that hall. Some of the things Lucy caught were "That's Chaos...", and "Fairy Clowns?" and the one that stuck out the most "That monster is after Gajeel?"

Natsu in the meantime picked up on every sound, from whispers to shouts. He ruled out the metal freak as _Gajeel_. After a minute of him waiting for an answer, he walked towards the closest Phantom.

As fast as lightning, Natsu wrapped his arm around the Phantom's neck. His darkly lit fist floated above the sweating mage's head. "Bring me Gajeel or I'll kill this one" he threatened. Lucy watched with a horrified awe.

A Phantom chuckled at the bored chaos slayer. "Nice bluff, Fairy clown" he cackled. The salmon haired man cast a glance at him. His onyx eyes starting down the cloaked mage. Keeping their eye contact, Natsu brought down his fist onto the Phantom. The sound of a *crack* filled the hall and the Phantom fell lifeless to the ground.

* * *

Up in the rafters, the fellow dragon slayer watched them carefully. His blood red eyes watched his fist, which was aflame with dark magic, strike his guild member. Not that Gajeel cared about his guildmate, but he was curious about Chaos.

With a dark chuckle, Gajeel launched off the rafters, falling towards Natsu. His boots clinked as he landed. Gajeel smiled a toothy, dark grin. "So you're the Chaos mage of the Fairy clowns, huh?" He chuckled. "Gihihi"

Natsu's eyes scanned over the fellow iron dragon slayer. He carefully stepped over the lifeless body. His fists swirled with dark magic, sparking a plasma blue.

Gajeel changed his arm into an iron club, locking eyes with Natsu. "Bring it on, Fairy clown"

* * *

Sorry that it's been awhile. I'm writing this at a friend's house who lives about 30 minutes away from me. Where I live we had a really bad wind storm, it was strong enough to pick me up if the ground. (I was literally brought off the ground and someone had to help me down. If your name is Johnathan, thanks) . It got up to 120km/h, (or 75 miles/h for you Americans) We've been without power for 4 days, and a few people have died from it... it was chaos (heh, puns)

Thank you for ready! Have a great day/night!


	12. Chapter 11

Natsu smirked at the challenge placed by the dragon slayer. Lucy was watching from behind the salmon-haired mage. Said wizard had his cloak slung over his body, the piece of fabric seeming at ease. The opposite could be said for its wearer, his facial expression was twisted with annoyance.

He breathed in deeply, bringing in all the negative emotions from the harmed wizards around him. With the new-found strength pumping into his veins, the magic rolled off of him in the waves. With another large breath, he cast his spell of the iron-clad mage. ****"Chaos Dragon Roar!"****

With the additional strength, the black magic roared forwards, plasma blue sparking from the jet-stream. The chaos magic swirled as the air warped around it. With a deafening explosion, the magic struck Gajeel.

"Gihihi, not bad Fairy" a voice called from the storm of dust. With a smirk, the iron dragon slayer emerged from the debris. Natsu felt satisfaction at the fact he was no longer unscathed. His dark clothes were torn, as were parts of his skin.

A crimson liquid trickled down his arm. The black-haired man peered at the wound.

With a scowl of annoyance, he breathed in deeply as well. The dragon slayer released his own version of the 'roar' attack. The stream of silver and grey crept towards the awaiting Chaos.

Natsu frowned, disappointed. He expected somewhat of a decent fight since it was a fellow dragon slayer that he faced. He held up a clenched fist, which had black magic swirling around it. The silver stream crashed into his fist. Natsu kept his eyes snapped forwards, though the blast waved his salmon locks.

"Disappointing" he verbally announced. Gajeel growled at the response. He let his own fist aflame, charging towards him. Natsu lowered his unscathed fist. ****"Iron Dragon's Club!"**** Gajeel roared, obviously annoyed.

With a simple sidestep, the chaos dragon slayer dodged. His right foot pivoted to 11 o'clock, efficiently dodging the attack. Natsu's nose twitched, as a scent in the chaotic guild hall disappeared.

He cursed under his breath. As Gajeel stumbled forwards from his missed attack, Natsu took this as his chance to strike. His darkened fist struck down on Gajeel.

The Phantom Lord mage let out a muffled cry as he was flung across the hall. His beaten body soared through the air, before crashing roughly. His landing was softened by a few unconscious guild-mates and some broken rubble.

Satisfied, Natsu turned to leave. The black cape swirled, whipping around as did it's wearer.

He breathed in, trying to find Lucy's scent. The scent of vanilla and strawberries lead to the south of Oak Town. The scent was still strong, indicating she was without the city boundaries.

Natsu allowed the dark magic to pool at his feet. With that boost of magical power, he flew towards the town's countryside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Phantom Lord Guild Headquarters

Lucy looked up at the oddly dressed man. The Guild master crossed his arms, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. "You father hired us to return you to him, Miss Heartfilia". Master Jose smirked.

"Can I please use the restroom?" Lucy whined, moving her body in ways suggesting she needed to use the washroom. The purple-clad man laughed at her pitiful attempt of escape.

He took a few steps closer, placing a bucket in front of the celestial mage. The hollow bucket clinked on the ground as it was placed down.

"You don't think I'll actually fall for the oldest trick in the book, do you?" The wizard saint arrogantly laughed. "If you really must go, then go ahead". He laughed.

Lucy sighed, taking a step towards it. She then got ready to use the portable toilet. Jose looked down, becoming flustered. With a scoff, he faced away.

"I'll turn away since I'm a gentleman". He closed his eyes, sighing at the doorway.

Behind him, Lucy smirked. She would up her leg, bringing it forward to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Jose yelped as he covered the sensitive area. "There's a reason old tricks are still around" Lucy taunted. "It's cause they work!"

With her taunt, she ran to the open window. She gulped, looking at the large drop.

The man groaned as he talked, gritting his teeth between words. "I'll admit you did a number on me, but there is no escape."

Lucy hitched her breath. The wind whipped around her golden hair as she glanced down. She breathed in deeply. She took a step towards the edge. Jose seemed to catch on, nervously stepping forwards.

 _I'd rather jump here then go back there. I never want to return to that prison._ She thought, frowning at the length between her and the ground.

With that, she jumped off of the building.

She hitched her breath as she was expecting a blow with the ground.

Yet it never came.

Instead, warm arms enveloped her. She was brought into an equally warm chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see salmon hair and black clothing. Her eyes widened with realization.

She was in the arms of The Bringer of the Apocalypse, Natsu Dragoon.

* * *

Natsu brought the girl closer to his chest. He had an odd feeling that raced through him. It was like warmth and tingles that pumped through his veins. It felt like butterflies.

Natsu blinked, confused as the new, kind and warm emotion.

Realizing what said emotion was, he quickly tossed the mage to the ground.

Oof. Sorry that it's been over a week. I was in the hospital for a few days, then trying to catch up with school work after. So I barely had any free time. I'm still getting better, so expect slower updates. It takes me about a day to write a 'full chapter', and I've had about half an hour of spare time.

So sorry for the short chapter and delayed update.

Have a great day/night!


	13. Chapter 12

"Now hurry up" Natsu hissed, as he turned around to face away from the confused Lucy. As he turned, the gravel crunched under his feet.

The celestial mage blinked, re-analyzing the situation. She had jumped off the tower, caught by Natsu, then thrown to the ground.

She quickly stood up, following the stomping Chaos. She trailed behind Natsu closely, close enough that she could grab him if need be. The dragon slayer kept his eyes locked forwards. His ears perked and nose sniffing the air. He knew Magnolia like the back of his hand, yet Oak Town was new. He kept his guard up ad he continued down the gravel path.

"Natsu?" he heard the feminine voice behind him. His muscles tensed at the use of his name. Behind him, Lucy frowned as he (once again) ignored her. The two of them walked in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. Lucy once again tried to gain Natsu's attention. She just wanted to ask a simple question. Lucy then reached out, her hand then poked his shoulder. He let out a loud, deep growl as he whipped around. Bloodlust raged in his eyes as he gazed down at Lucy. The celestial mage took a nervous step back. "What do you-" he yelled, before pausing.

The son of Chaos felt an odd ping of pain in his heart. The warm feeling once again spread through him.

"What do you doing?" he replied, the words coming from gritted teeth. "I was just wondering how we're getting back". Lucy said nervously. Natsu felt warmth race through his body. He growled in annoyance at the feeling.

Lucy thought that the growl was directed at her, took a step back.

Natsu huffed in annoyance as he bent down. "Get on my back again" he hissed. Lucy smiled as she hopped onto the dragon slayer's back. She was in the same position as she was... Was it earlier today?

Her arms were wrapped around Natsu's neck, she clutched onto his cloak for dear life. Giving the signal again, Lucy patted his salmon hair. Natsu growled lowly as she continued to play with his hair.

The dark magic swirled around his feet, swirling like a raging storm. Blue sparked from the black cloud, signalling his magic attack was ready. He then pushed off from the ground, soaring into the sky.

The duo soared towards Magnolia in a comfortable silence. Lucy was examining the view from the sky, everything that seemed like a small speck. The lush forest racing below her.

Meanwhile, Natsu was examining everything closely. Magnolia was seen close by, he kept his eyes locked forwards. He didn't bother to look at the scenery like his partner that sat on his back did.

With his eyes locked forwards, he breathed in the thin air. Thanks to the height, only heavy scents were traceable by his nose. And there was two that were traceable.

Fear and death.

The smells send a shiver of pleasure down his spine, which didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "Are you ok Natsu?" She questioned, assuming the shiver was from the cold temperature. Natsu tensed his muscles once again at the name. "I'm fine" he grumbled.

His eyes then shot down, gazing the forest below. He knew that there was only one person who lived in East Forest.

(Probably the human that he could stand the most, Porlyusica).

Natsu came to a sudden stop, causing Lucy to let out a panicked yelp. Natsu huffed in annoyance. He then reached over his shoulder, grabbing Lucy's shirt. He picked her up, then brought her to his chest.

"Hold on" Natsu wared, as he dove towards the town that reeked of death and fear.

The dragon slayer landed harshly on a small field of grass. The cape flew down as he pulled Lucy's hand off his precious black cloak. "Get off me". Natsu then pushed her back. He cursed under his breath at the feeling that crept through the dragon slayer.

"Stay close to me" Natsu ordered. Lucy looked confused the dragon slayer's two different actions.

Natsu's onyx eyes glared forwards at the threat in the distance. Phantom Lord was attacking. The large guild hall towered above Magnolia, the large canon aimed towards his 'family's' home.

Purple magic swirled along the head of the cannon as it prepared to fire. Along the canon, black spirits swirled around. A few of them dove down towards the guild hall that lay in ruin.

Natsu allowed the rage to build up as magic in his feet. With a huff, he raced forwards. The cloak whipped behind him as he approached the guild hall. "Hurry up!" He roared to Lucy. The blonde mage quickly tried to follow the racing dragon slayer.

Natsu used his magic to speed towards the battle. He grumbled at the familiar sour scent of the Phantom Lord wizards. The sweeter scent of the Fairies was mixed with blood and fear.

He smirked at the feeling that rushed that rushed through him. He was tempted to let the Phantoms destroy the Fairies, yet he knew that they had to pay for ruining his sense of peace.

He arrived at the battle examining it closely. It was quite obvious that the Fairies were losing. He wasn't surprised they were losing, yet it still made his blood boil. He then launched himself into the battle.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Lucy)

The celestial mage panted as she attempted to match Natsu's pace. After a minute of seeing Natsu speed off into the distance, she slowed down and came to a halt. She then pulled out a golden key.

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" she then swiped the key down. The sound of a bell filled the meadow.

"Hellooo Miss Lucyyy~" The bull sang as he appeared in the field. "I need you to take me as fast as you can to Magnolia!" She cheered. "Anything for you, Miss Lucy! With me here, you won't have to mooo-ve!" The celestial spirit then picked her up and ran off.

* * *

Natsu landed in the middle of the battle. The cloak falling around him. The battle came to a short-lived halt. His annoyed expression added to the tension.

The Fairy Tail mages froze with fear. (Which Natsu took in, fueling his magical powers.) As the Phantom shadows examined him.

Natsu noted that there were no actual Phantom mages on the battlefield.

After a few minutes of silent tension, Gray stuttered "C-chaos?" His onyx gaze changed from the field towards the Fairy Tail mages. "How useless are you?" he hissed, crossing his arms.

They tensed at his words. He snorted in response. "Pathetic" he growled.

With another gaze to the guild hall, he turned to face Gray. "Ice Dick." He growled lowly. "Explain what's happening"

The quivering Gray nodded and explained how the Jupiter Cannon worked. He also explained how there were minutes until it fired, yet it takes twenty minutes to charge.

Natsu growled, as jumped towards the raging, forbidden spell.

* * *

Natsu stomped inside the seemingly-empty guild hall. The dragon slayer knew perfectly well that it was far from empty. There was a scent that smelt burnt, one that smelt like a rotting log and another one that smelt sour.

The scents clashed strongly against his sensitive nose. The Chaos slayer used his left arm to cover his nose. This allowed the smell of death and fear to seep through his veins.

The salmon-haired mage continued to walk forwards, the sound of his footsteps filling the hall. The burnt scent once again reached his nose as it gained strength.

That was when a mage came into view. He wore a red coat with equally red fur on the neck. His hair was parted in two halves, black and white. And on his face, he plastered a smile.

Without a second of delay, he lit his fist aflame with his pitch-black magic. ****"Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!".**** He roared as he threw his spell forwards.

Totomaru smirked as he activated his own spell. He watched the black magic on Natsu's fist, assuming it was darkened fire.

However, when Chaos' fist crashed into his stomach, he realized it wasn't a flame at all.

He leaned over as he coughed. Natsu smirked at the fear that suddenly flew from the mage. With the additional strength, he crashed his fist into the large lacrima.

"What are you-" Totomaru began, only to be cut off by a rock that hit his nose painfully.

He then let out a large, animistic roar that shook the foundations of the building.

* * *

For those wondering why I was in the hospital. I went because I was had pain in my stomach (which turned out to be a muscle tear). But the doctors noticed my heart rate was too low, and I wasn't getting enough oxygen. So they hooked me up to oxygen and I sat there for four days. Which was really boring.

My stomach still feels like Natsu is fighting Gray there, and it hurts to breathe so I haven't been doing much.

Sorry for the delayed update.

Also, sorry if my Nalu writhing is bad.  
I'm asexual and I've never had feelings like that to someone.  
I've just been asking people how they feel about their crushes and trying that.


	14. Chapter 13

There was be some French in this chapter, the translation will be slanted and in brackets beside the sentence/paragraph.

* * *

(Back on the field with Lucy)

The blonde mage arrived at the ruins of the guild hall. The Golden Bull complimented her once again and flexed as before his gate was shut.

"Lucy?" Gray questioned, still getting over his confrontation with the dragon slayer.

She answered the questions any of the Fairy Tail mages had. "You were with Chaos this whole time... _and you rode on his back?_ " Gray murmured, dumbfounded. The ice-make mage had a general look of confusion plastered on his face.

The mages then heard what sounded like a dragon's roar that erupted from the attacking guild hall.

The mages gulped at the animalistic roar, knowing the sinister mage who caused it.

"And you're still uninjured?" A voice whispered from behind the small crowd of people, breaking them from the trance created by the roaring sound. The person sounded strangely like Elfman.  
Lucy covered her injured wrist as she confirmed she was just the opposite.

Natsu continued through the guild hall. Two scents clashed against his nose. He scrunched his nose as he followed the scent of the rotting log. He slowed down his pace as the scent grew impossibly stronger.  
In fact, the scent was so strong that it seemed to be under him. He quickly realized what happened as he lit his fist aflame.

He then threw his punch into the ground, effectively cracking the bricks beneath him.

"Non non non! Ça fait mal, vous Fée!" ( _no no no! That hurt, you Fairy!_ ) the earth-mage sang as he rose from the floor. The mage was dressed in a brown suit with matching pants. He held a monocle to his right eye as he swayed back and forth.

"Shut it three eyes" Natsu growled lowly. The dragon slayer lit his fists aflame with his signature black magic.

 **"Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu roared. Sol quickly used his magic to block the attack. "Non non non. With three 'nons', you don't stand a chnace!" Sol chanted as he brought the earth wall to protect himself.

The wall emerged between the two mages. "Ah, bon essai mon ami! Mais, çe ne marchera pas!" ( _Ah, good try my friend. But it won't work!_ )

Yet Natsu's fist crashed through the wall quite easily. The fist slammed into Sol's chest. "Non non non!" He cried as he was thrown away. Natsu then breathed in as he prepared his next attack. **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"**.

The jet-stream raced towards Sol. The air shifted around the stream of magic as it crashed into the member of the Element 4. "Non non non! Comment se peut-il? Je suis Sol du Element 4!" _(no no no! How can this be? I am Sol of the Element 4!)_

Natsu huffed as he ignored the crying Sol. He continued his way to the sour scent. The dragon slayer noticed that the sour scent was on all of the Phantom Lord mages. Mainly around their guild mark.

Every guild mark, Natsu figured, had the scent of the current guild master.

Even Natsu himself had the mark on his shoulder, which affected his sense of smell every now and again.

The chaos dragon slayer knew that if he could find the original cause of the sour scent, Phantom's guild master, then they would retreat.  
Though, the dragon slayer wouldn't allow a peaceful retreat.

Natsu huffed as he marched towards the sour scent of Phantom's guild master. The sickening smell grew even stronger as he walked forwards. The dragon slayer tilted his head upwards, where the scent was coming from.

Chaos lit his fist with his dark magic. The pitch-black magic swirling around his fist like a moth to a flame.

He launched himself to the ceiling, as his fist crashed into the foundation above him. The mages seated in the ruined room, all let out different cries of surprised fear.

"Master Jose!" a masked figure proclaimed. "He's here!"

The purple-clad man smirked, watching the raging chaos. "Send Aria after the Heartfilia girl!" Jose called with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Natsu froze at the guild master's words. He cursed under his breath as he made his next move.

With a roar of disapproval, the dragon slayer flew from the guild hall. As he soared downwards, his onyx eyes snapped towards the raging battlefield.

Phantom's shadows attacked mercilessly. Each attack draining magical power from the weak Fairy Tail Mages.

His onyx eyes then locked onto Phantom's target. Lucy Heartfilia stood beside the injured Erza and Gray.

The dragon slayer moved his feet so they were aimed at the ground, in his ninja style. The salmon haired man landed with a _***boom***_.

The Fairies looked at the Strom of dust, panicking. They were all drained from Phantom's shadows, and anyone stronger would prove to be a challenge.

Erza, through in her weakened and injured state, drew a sword at the cloud of dust.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was Natsu as he stormed over.

HisAround him, the Fairy Tail mages tensed as they took a step back from Chaos. Said mage pulled his cloak-covered arm back, his hand clenched into a fist. His fist was aflame with the swirling dark magic.  
He thrust his fist forward, as his guildmates flinched, expecting blow.

Yet it never came.

Instead, Natsu's fist struck the large man behind them. The man with bandages around his eyes stumbled backwards. The Elemental mage brought his two hands together in a triangle-like shape. **"** Air Space" the Great Sky Phantom cast.

"So sad!" Aria cried, as tears streamed down his face. The air warped around them as magic was taken from the Fairies.

Natsu watched curiously as the flame on his had flickered and dimmed.

With a deep growl, he thrust his hand towards Aria once again. The Phantom moved his right arm down, as to block the attack. Yet it was futile.

Chaos' fist crashed past the defending arm and into Aria's jaw. With tears streaming down his face, Aria was thrown back, and into the lake. The injured Phantom sputtered as he attempted to swim.

The dragon slayer's nose twitched as a familiar scent wafted in the air. The metallic scent crept closer as if Black Steel was within a few feet of Chaos.

The salmon haired mage whipped around to see the cause of the smell.

Gajeel stood behind Lucy, his hand covering her mouth.

Natsu felt another new emotion fly through his body. It wasn't warm like before, no. This time it was cold and made his hands feel numb.

The chaos dragon slayer roared as he went to attack Black Steel.

Though another magical spell owed his attack.

"Water slicer!" The wave of sharp-edged water slashed onto Natsu's fist. With the paused attack, Gajeel smirked as magic spewed from his feet. Shards of iron spun in a tornado, lifting the Iron dragon slayer into the air.

Lucy let out a muffled cry, as Gajeel laughed darkly. The two soared off towards Mt. Hakobe.

With a growl of annoyance, rage raced through his veins. The Chaotic mage had plasma blue lighting that shot from his feet. Natsu jumped from the ground, soaring towards a nearing Gajeel.  
The iron dragon slayer let out a gruff grunt as Natsu drew closer.

Chaos outstretched his arm. Said arm came out like a snapping viper. The salmon-haired mage's hand gripped onto Gajeel's boot.

"Get off me, Fairy Scum" Gajeel grunted, shaking his foot to loosen his grip.

Gajeel then grew a smirk.

The Phantom quickly released his grip on Lucy. The Fairy started to plummet towards the cement ground below her.

Chaos froze. Mixed emotions flowed through him. All the fear and hate fuelled his powers like a raging fire.

Yet he had different feelings for the celestial mage. It was an odd feeling, something like warmth and butterflies.

Natsu quickly released his grip on Gajeel's boot, as he turned to face Lucy.

Chaos brought his arms closer to his body, effectively descending faster.

The iron dragon slayer laughed as he threw an attack towards the defenceless Chaos slayer.

The iron spear raced towards Natsu. Said dragon slayer noticed the shift in the air, yet remained defenceless.

Natsu reached out, grasping onto Lucy's arm. The celestial mage panicked as she wrapped her other arm around Natsu's upper-torso.

Chaos' eyes snapped down towards the ground, finding an effective way to land.

It was at that exact moment that Gajeel's attack edged closer to Natsu's left shoulder.

The iron spear tore through his cloak. The fabric ripped loudly as the weapon passed through it.

The sharp point tore through his shoulder, causing blood to roll down his arm.  
Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of Natsu's blood.

His pitch black blood.

* * *

I went to an anime convention over the weekend, which was my first one. It was a great few days.

And if you speak actual French, I'm sorry for my bad Canadian version of it.

Have a great day/night!


End file.
